New Beginnings
by Melissa Maria Cullen
Summary: AU : Veronica has just started a new life after tragedy blew through her life. Will it happen again? DuVe and LoVe. FIN! COMPLETE! DONE! FINISHED! OVER!
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any other characters. But I would love to own Jason Dohring and Teddy Dunn!**

* * *

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_  
-Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan

* * *

Veronica stared out the plane window as they landed onto the tarmac.

"Welcome to LAX Airport. We hope you enjoyed flying with Delta Airlines and we hope to see you again" a perky stewardess announced.

Veronica tilted her head back onto the seat and breathed in deeply.

_This is how an emancipated minor lives, huh?_ she thought to herself.

It had been a month since her dad Keith and her mom Lianne had died in a car crash. And 2 weeks since she was considered an "adult". Seeing that she was a 17, smart, A-student, her parents' lawyers gave her access to her trust fund. With all the cash and the money from selling their house in Boston, Veronica decided to move to the West Coast to start her new life. She had bought a apartment online in a So Cal town Neptune. She had also bought an office space and was going to open up an private investigator firm for extra cash. She was gonna call it Mars Investigations, after her dad's PI agency in Boston. In addition to her side job, she enrolled in the public high school so she could graduate and go to college eventually. She was going to start in a week.

Veronica walked through the metal tunnel to the hustle and bustle of LAX Airport. She grabbed her luggage and caught a cab. She had sent her trusty black Le Baron to Neptune a week earlier and should have arrived a few hours before she did.

When Veronica reached Neptune, her cab brought her to her apartment building and Veronica began to unpack.

**One week later...**

Veronica parked the Le Baron and walked to the school entrance. On her way to the office she heard people whispering "Whos she?" and "New girl alert!". A the office she was met by a tall African American guy with a fro and an office aid tag that said "Wallace".

"Hi, welcome to Neptune High. You must be new. I'm Wallace." He stuck out his hand and Veronica shook it cautiously. "Let me show you to the Principal's office. Its right over there but I suggest you talked to Mrs. Ingles, the secretary first." Veronica nodded and walked over to the desk. She told the secretary all of her information and sat down to a young man wearing a puka shell necklace.

"Logan Eccholls" Vice Principal Clemmons called out and the young man stood up and smirked at Veronica..

10 minutes later, Veronica was on her way to third period History with Mr. Rooks. As she walked into the classroom, people began whispering, just like in the hallway. She handed Mr. Rooks a note from Principal Audwin. Mr. Rooks handed her a history book and pointed her a seat next to a well-built male in an argyle sweater.

As she sat down she saw on top of his notebook said **DUNCAN KANE** in bubble letters.


	2. Lunch

RING!

The bell signaled the end of Mr. Rooks class. As she walked out, Duncan Kane caught up to her.

"Hey." he said

"Uh, hey." Veronica said nervously.

"So, I'm heading to lunch, do you want to join me? Unless some other equally hot guy already asked you to sit with him?" Duncan asked nervously

Veronica laughed and smiled up at him. '_He seems pretty nice. And hes the first person thats talked to me all day. Except for that student aid, Walter or Willis or something like that_' Veronica thought "Sure." she replied. The smile on Duncan's face made Veronica weak in her knees.

**Lunch**

"Hey Donut!" A long-haired blonde called after him. She ran up to him and looked at Veronica. "Taking in new kids now huh?" she said frowning at Veronica.

"Hey Lil..." Logan came running up behind her and then he saw Veronica "...ly."

"I don't think Donut over here is sitting with us today Logan. He's too busy sitting with some new 02-er trash." She said disgustingly pointing at Veronica.

"LILLY!" Duncan yelled enraged "I do not remember it being your business who I do and do not associate with. So leave me alone for once." He grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her to the parking lot.

"Thank you Duncan. But you didn't have to do that." Veronica said to him "I'm a big girl."

Duncan released her and turned around. "I'm sorry." he mumbled "I'm just sick of Lilly pushing me around. She does it all the time."

Veronica put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Lets get out of here." Veronica pulled Duncan to the Le Baron and opened the passenger door. "After to you." she said gesturing to the car. He climbed in and Veronica opened the drivers side and drove away.

As they sped away, Lilly came out from watching in bushes near by. "Now Veronica, don't think you can get away with seducing my brother. If you do, think again." she said to herself.

* * *

Ok, Its short but please review. 


	3. Beaches and Pizza

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry to make Lilly seem like such a bitch but this is how pictured Lilly reacting to Veronica if they had never been friends before. And LoVe fans, don't be disappointed, I'll ease this into a LoVe story eventually...I think. I updated this chapter after I realized that Veronica and Duncan's relationship was going way to fast, so I slowed it down. The beginning part is partially the same but the edning is totally different. Please read and review. Constructive critisism is always appreciated. after all, thats why I updated this chapter!**

**

* * *

**Veronica and Duncan were driving on the Pacific Coast Highway in silence. Duncan, feeling a bit uncomfortable said, 

"Where are we going?"

Veronica shrugged and said "I was hoping you had a good idea. After all, I've only been here a week."

Duncan sighed and saw a sign saying "**DOG BEACH EXIT 6**". "Go there." he said pointing to the sign. When exit 6 came up, Veronica eased onto the exit until they ended up at a parking lot overlooking the ocean. Duncan opened the door and got out. Veronica climbed out of the Le Baron and followed Duncan until he plopped down onto the sand and stared into the ocean.

"I like it here. Its peaceful." Duncan sighed and just stared. Then he added, "I'm sorry what Lilly said to you. She didn't mean it, honestly. She just doesn't want to see me get her you know."

Veronica stared and asked "What's an 02-er?" And Duncan began explaining about Neptune and the zip codes.

When he finished, Veronica let out a big understanding "Oh." They sat and waited to watch the sunset until Duncan declared, "I'm hungry. Lets go grab a bite to eat." He took Veronica's hand and they headed to Veronica's Le Baron. Veronica drove to a place she remembered seeing called "Cho's Pizza". They got a medium cheese pizza and headed to Veronica's apartment.

"Welcome to Casa de Mars." she exclaimed opening the door. She set the pizza on the coffee table in the joint kitchen / parlor and turned the TV on. Duncan looked around and pointed to the door of her bedroom. "My room." she told him. He peaked inside and smiled. It was a jumble, filled with empty boxes and clothes askew on the floor. _'Classic teenage room'_ he thought with a chuckle.

He headed back to the parlor where Veronica was eating pizza and watching Cellular on TV. Duncan sat down next to her and grabbed his own slice. When the movie ended, Duncan noticed it was 10:00 pm. "Where's your parents?" Duncan asked inquisitively. Veronica got a lump in her throat. A tear started rolling down her cheek. "They're dead." she whispered so quietly Duncan could barely hear her, but he heard her just the same. "They're dead? I'm so sorry Veronica, I had no idea.." She wiped the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. "Its ok. You didn't know." she told him. "Well, I'm bushed. I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." she said. Duncan stood up from the couch. "Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow." He started walking towards the door. "Duncan?" Veronica called out. Duncan looked over his shoulder. "I had a good time with you today." Duncan smiled and said "Me too." and with that he left the apartment.

* * *

**The next morning...**

"Hey!" Duncan ran up to Veronica while walking to third period Bio. "Hey." she replied back.

"So I was wondering if..." Duncan started to say but was cut off by Lilly running up to him.

"Hey Donut!" she said cheerfully until she saw he was talking to Veronica. "If she's asking you out, just let her down easy. You wouldn't want to hurt her feelings." Lilly whispered into his ear.

"Lilly! Stop this, Ok? You don't even know her for Christ sakes. Give her a chance." Duncan yelled.

"I may not know her, but I do know you can do better." she said pointing to a blonde 09-er girl in a cheerleading uniform who was talking to her fellow cheerleaders. "Thats Meg Manning. Shes sophomore like us and currently in single." Duncan had now had enough.

"Lilly! Stop this NOW! For your information, I was asking Veronica out, not vice versa. So get out of my face so I can ask her." Duncan's face was now tense and a bright tomato red. He turned to Veronica and his face loosened up.

"So like I was saying, I was wondering if you would go out with me tomorrow night? Maybe dinner and a movie? Cause I really had a great time with you last night."

Veronica stared at him a moment then smiled. "Of course I'll go out will you again. See you tomorrow night around 7-ish?" Duncan smiled and again Veronica felt weak in her knees. **RING!** The bell signaled that it was time to go to class and Veronica and Duncan walked their separate ways to their classrooms a smile on each of their faces, leaving Lilly staring in shock and disbelief.


	4. Plans

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick and then bombarded with school work. And when I wasn't busy, my muse seemed to be on vacation, so I had writer's block. I'm so sorry this is short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and with a Veronica/Lilly face-off. I'm gonna shake things up a bit!

* * *

**4 months later...**

Veronica stared in the mirror of the bathroom in her apartment. She was applying some mascara and blush for her date with Duncan later that night.

They had been going out since her first day of school when he asked her to sit with him for lunch. Their relationship was going good, as tonight was their four-month anniversary.

Veronica wore a strap-less red velvet dress with little pleats at the bottom. She wore black heels and her hair was curled.

A half an hour later, Duncan rang the door bell to Veronica's apartment. When the door opened, his jaw dropped. Veronica was, in his opinion, absolutely stunning in her red dress.

"Are you going to gawk all night or are you going to take me out to dinner?" she asked, giving him a peck on the cheek then slipped her hand into his.

"Well, I was thinking maybe..." Duncan began, his voice trailing off a bit as they walked to his car. "Maybe I could take you to my house to meet my folks?"

_'Uh oh.'_ Veronica thought silently _'We are getting serious if he wants me to meet the parents.'_

Duncan stared at her while she processed thoughts in her head. _'Maybe it won't be so bad'_ she thought again but she then realized Lilly might be there. She began remembering what Lilly had done to her over the last few months and she made a list in her head.

**Lilly's Wrongdoings**

1.Busting her headlights

2.Planting a bong in her locker

3.Placing blank fake IDs in her locker

4.Ostracizing her among the 09-ers

5.Writing "SLUT" on her car after an 09-er party

Duncan noticed that his girlfriend in deep thought with a strained look on her face and interrupted her blank stare. "If you are worried about Lilly, I specifically asked Logan to take her out tonight to Dick's party. She won't be home till midnight at the earliest."

Veronica let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Let's go meet the folks." And with that she climbed into Duncan's SUV and headed to the Kane estate.


	5. Breakdowns and Drunks

**A/N: This is probably going to be the last chapter til 2006. So Merry Christmas everyone and happy New Year. I might add another but I'm unsure.**

**So R&R. The Lilly/Veronica face-off was a bit different than I originally planned but I think it came out well. I hope you think so!**

**

* * *

**

Duncan and Veronica showed up at the Kane estate promptly at 7pm. Jake and Celeste Kane opened the door, hoping to get a good first impression from their son's new girlfriend. They mostly hoped she was nothing like Lilly or any boys Lilly had ever dated.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Kane." Veronica greeted holding out a hand to shake with. They both accepted her hand graciously and headed to the living room. Duncan and Veronica followed them, Duncan with a nervous look on his face. They sat down and Jake started up a conversation.

"So Veronica, Duncan hasn't told us anything about you, except that you moved here a few months ago. Where are you from?" Jake asked politely.

"Boston." Veronica replied with a strained smile on her face.

"Who are your parents? What are their names? What do they do?"

Veronica's expression went from strained to pained in a matter of 5 seconds. Tears slowly and quietly made their way down her face. Veronica quickly said, "Excuse me I have to go now." And she rushed out the front door, Duncan not too far behind. Suddenly, the last months came to her, her parents dying, moving to Neptune, being happy with Duncan and being teased and tortured by Lilly.

When she was half-way down the drive-way, Veronica stumbled in her heels and fell, collapsing on the cold asphalt, her quiet tears now racking sobs. She was soon joined by Duncan, who held her against his chest, rubbing circle on her back. Jake and Celeste watched from the doorway, looking on how much their son loved this girl. When Veronica finally cooled down, Duncan helped her from the ground and they headed back to the Kane mansion, her heels in Duncan's hands.

As they walked through the threshold of the Kane home, Celeste silently mouthed 'Is she ok?' and Duncan responded with a silent nod. He guided Veronica to the bathroom where she washed her face, now blotchy and red, and slid her heels back on. Before they headed back to the dining room where dinner was now ready, Veronica gave Duncan a kiss on the lips and a hug before she latched onto his arm like a magnet. When they reached the dinner table, a maid pulled out a chair for Veronica, who reluctantly let go of Duncan's arm, who sat right across from her.

"I'm sorry for that. It was a simple question but it's a lot more to me than you think" she apologized

"Veronica...you don't have to..." Duncan began, hoping to avoid another breakdown.

"No Duncan, I need to let it out." she interrupted "My parents were Keith and Lianne Mars. My dad was a private investigator. I say was because about 7 months ago, they died in a car accident back home in Boston. I live on my own in an apartment and I run a little PI business downtown, taking on minor cases, like cheating husbands and tracking down dead-beat parents." Veronica finished all in one breath. There was complete silence until they heard a glass door opening from the back of the house.

Veronica's face fell when she saw Lilly, obviously drunk, stumble through the back door with sticks and leaves in her hair. "Oh hello everyone." Lilly slurred "Am I interrupting a Kodak moment?" Her face turned to disgust when she saw Veronica sitting at the table. "Oh no. You again. I guess Duncan is serious about you, trailer trash. I mean taking you to meet the parents. Bravo Donut, when you dump her be sure to..." Lilly's ranting was suppressed by Veronica slapping her squarely across the jaw.

"I. Have. Taken. Your. Bitching. For Long. Enough." Veronica spit out "You insult me every chance you get and I never did a thing to you. Why do you hate me?"

Lilly laughed and stepped back. "I don't hate you. I hate anyone who gets more attention than I do. Whenever you and Duncan are around each other, kissing and laughing, people are always staring and pointing and saying how innocent you guys are. You are the puuuuuurfect couple. But when me and Logan do that, people are always pointing and slut sneezing. They see us a couple no one wants or hopes to be. I don't hate you, per say. I only hate what you stand for innocence and purity, everything I am not."

The Kanes just sat watching Lilly rant. Duncan started to get up, but Jake asked him to just sit and let Lillybe a drunken jack-assfor a bit.

Veronica laughed when she heard Lilly's speech. "Bravo. You do a great jealous sister. Did you have to memorize that or did it come together spontaneously. I mean, you really expect me to believe that crap? After the crap you've put me through? If you do, you obviously had too much to drink tonight." Veronica walked away leaving Lilly speechless. Veronica went into the living room to grab her jacket and was stopped by Duncan.

"Stay a little while longer. Or stay the night in the guestroom. Please." he pleaded. Veronica shook her head and kissed him hard on the lips. "Could you bring me home now? I'm tired."

Duncan smiled weakly and stood by while Veronica apologized for leaving early and talking to Lilly that way, but Lilly knew her reasons and Duncan knew what she was talking about.

As they headed to Duncan's SUV, they were stopped by a drunk Logan, who was swaying and taking long gulpsfrom a bottle ofJack Daniels.

"Hey DK. Whats up?" Logan managed to slur out before he fell to the asphalt.

_'This night just keeps getting better and better'_ Veronica thought bitterly as she helped Duncan load Logan in the backseat of his SUV.


	6. Dogs and Candy Canes

**A/N: Here's a little X-mas treat for LoVe fans. This will be my last update until 2006 because I have a term paper due and I have to get my ass in gear so R& R and remember, I love constructive criticism.**

* * *

**2 weeks after the Kane dinner...**

Veronica stared at the Christmas tree in her apartment. In her opinion, it was a very pathetic tree. She had had to buy a real tree this year because her fake tree from Boston was too big for the corner of her apartment, or any part of her apartment for that matter. So a week before Christmas she had to go to a Neptune tree-lot. And this was the last tree there. It was about 5 feet high, and was missing some branches in certain places and it leaned to the left a little bit so Veronica put a chair over on the left side in case it fell.

She collapsed on her couch in exhaustion. Carrying the tree up the stair to her second floor apartment was hard. She sat there and stared at the only two presents under her tree. They were both from Duncan, both small boxes

Tomorrow was Christmas and she had no one to share it with because Duncan was in Aspen. Sure he had invited her along but that would of meant a week stuck sharing a room with Lilly. That definitely wasn't her definition of a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. She passed and decided to stay home by herself. Until yesterday when Duncan called her from Aspen with an idea. He suggested she go out and get a dog, a pit bull or a husky. He wasn't so keen on her staying home alone so much, even though she assured him she could kick-box and that she owned a taser that she kept in her bedside table. So today she was heading to the dog pound to get herself a dog. Duncan had given her his credit card and called the credit card company so she could sign for purchases just in case she didn't have enough money for the dog she wanted. He told her it was an extra Christmas gift that she could have early.

An hour after bringing her tree to her apartment, Veronica headed out the door to go to the Neptune Humane Society. When she arrived she told the manager there that she was looking for a big dog, a watch dog who could protect her. He brought her to a cage where a light brown pit bull was kept. The sign on his cage said ABANDONED - NO NAME. Veronica reached her hand into the cage where the pit bull licked her hand gingerly. Feeling her heart break to leave him, she turned to the manager and smiled

"I'll take him."

**15 minutes later...**

Veronica and her pit bull, who she decided to name Back-Up, where pulling up to her apartment complex. She led Back-Up out on a leash and collar which she had bought at the humane society. When they arrived to her apartment, Back-Up jumped onto her couch, making himself comfortable and almost knocking her pathetic tree over. She joined Back-Up on the couch and fell asleep watching Christmas specials on TV.

The next day...

Veronica woke to see that she and Back-Up had dozed off and that Back-Up left her a Christmas "present" by the door. She picked it up and decided that because it was Christmas morning, she would open up her gifts from Duncan and the Kanes. The first box she opened was one from Duncan. He gave her a pocket-knife that had Veronica Mars engraved on the blade. With it there was a note that read, 'Just in case' The next one from Duncan was a necklace with a candy cane charm on it. She fastened it around her neck and admired it in the mirror in the living room.

**

* * *

****A week later...**

It was New Years Eve and she was perfectly content with watching the ball drop until...

RING!

Veronica's cell phone began ringing and the screen read Duncan

"Hello?"

"Hey Veronica, its Duncan. There's a party at Logan's tonight, how about you go? We aren't getting back till Wednesday and you shouldn't spend tonight alone."

"I'm not spending it alone, I got Back-Up. Plus if you've forgotten, 98 of the 09-ers would walk over my corpse for free gum, including your sister." she countered

"Aw come on, Logan will watch you."

"Duncan, Logan probably drunker than hell right now, the last thing he will do is watch me."

"Please, Lilly broke up with him before we left for Aspen, he's probably bummed out and could use someone whose not an air head to talk to."

"Now Duncan, you aren't calling your friends air heads, now are you?"

_Silence_

"OK, fine, I'll go. But if someone pukes on my clothes, you're paying the dry-cleaning bill."

"Will do. Love you Veronica. Happy New Year."

Veronica hung up her cell phone and headed to her bedroom to get ready for the party.

An hour later...

Veronica was sitting in the pool house at the Echolls mansion. She was admiring the CD collection when she heard footsteps.

"Hello Logan."

"Hey Ronnie!" he slurred. She could smell the stench of alcohol on him from across the room. _'Shit, he's drunker than hell.'_ she thought _'If he pukes, Duncan totally owes me.'_

"Logan, sit down. You're a bit tipsy." she coaxed.

"Well, 'ronica you'd be a bit tipsy if your girlfriend just broke up wit you." he sat down on the bed, both miserable and drunk. She sat next to him and stared at her feet.

"You wanna know why Lilly really hates you, Ronnie?" he asked coming out of his stupor.

"Why Logan? Enlighten me." she said sarcastically

With that Logan leaned in and kissed Veronica softly on the lips.

"Cause I like you."

---------------------------------------------------

Okay, I had to leave a little cliffy there to drive ya nuts. But I need ideas about what happens. So R&R quickly so I can write the seventh chapter!


	7. Encounters

**A/N Been a while, I know. I've been working on another story of mine, Different (be sure to check it out). Heres the chapter people have been buggin me about. Its short but necessary.**

**

* * *

**"You wanna know why Lilly really hates you, Ronnie?" he asked coming out of his stupor. 

"Why Logan? Enlighten me." she said sarcastically

With that Logan leaned in and kissed Veronica softly on the lips.

"Cause I like you."

He leaned back in and kissed her again. This time though, Veronica's heart took over her mind and she kissed him back. This kiss was filled with passion and heat. It wasn't too long till they were laying on the bed, Logan on top of Veronica. They had kissed each other around the room, to the door, which they shut with their feet for privacy, the windows, where the blinds were pulling down and the lights turned off to avoid anyone thinking someone was in the room. When they got to the bed, Veronica and Logan's shirts were off, Veronica's jeans unbuttoned. Then as it became hot and heavy, Veronica remembered reality.

"Duncan!" she said between kisses

"What about him?" Logan asked, still kissing her.

"I'm with Duncan, remember?" She jerked up and started to put her shirt back on until Logan began kissing her neck. "Logan, stoppppp..." she cajoled until he hit that spot on her neck where her breath hitched. Veronica leaned in and began kissing him again, Duncan and the rest of the world forgotten.


	8. Remembering

_**Veronica's POV**_

Veronica woke up the next morning, naked and laying next to Logan, who slept soundly.

_'Oh shit. I'm screwed.'_ she thought climbing out of the bed. _'Oww. That hurts.'_ It felt like a Mac truck had driven in-between her legs. _'Oh crap.'_ she thought again, remembering what happened last night. She glanced down at sleeping Logan. She pulled on her underwear, bra, t-shirt and jeans. She slid on her sneakers and snuck out the door, quietly. Unbeknownst to her, her candy cane necklace laid on the tile floor.

**A few hours later**

_**Logan's POV**_

Logan woke up to an empty bed. Next to him, he could make out a shape of a body in the mattress. Then it all came back to him. _'Oh crap, I slept with Veronica Mars. Duncan's gonna kill me.'_

He proceeded to get dressed. But as he went to get his shoes, he stepped on a small object that hurt and imbedded a shape in his foot. He picked up the object and saw that it was a candy cane necklace. 'This must be what Duncan got her for Christmas' he thought. He slipped it into his pocket and headed to his yellow X-Terra outside.

**_Veronica_**

Veronica immediately took a shower when she got home, hoping to erase all of Logan from her body. She was still sore and upset. When she got out of the shower, she checked her cell phone. It had one message from Duncan. "Hey baby. Happy New Year. Wish I could of kissed you at the stroke of midnight. Hope the party was fun. You're probably hung-over so I'll call you again later. I love you." Guilt immediately rushed over Veronica. _'I can't believe what I did last night! Logan was the one who was drunk. Not me. I could of stopped it from happening but I didn't. God! I can't believe I slept with Logan Echolls'

* * *

_

**A/N I know this chapter is mega short and it has a lot of thoughts that repeat but I wanted to tell everyone what happened that night. The next chapter is interesting.**


	9. Aftermath

_**Veronica's POV**_

**3 weeks later...**

Veronica sat on the floor of the girls bathroom, throwing up into the toilet bowl. This had been going on for the last week. Today, she was going to do something she dreaded. She was going to take a pregnancy test. She hoped it would be negative. She began thinking of what she came to refer to as 'The Mistake'. Ever since then, things had been weird between her and Logan. He avoided her in the halls and looked away whenever she was with Duncan. It wasn't as if they had been buddy-buddy or anything before but at least before he would say "hi" or at least smile at her whenever she caught him looking at her. Now he glanced away when Veronica noticed him or saw him.

She finished throwing up and flushed the toilet. She splashed her face with cold water and headed outside the bathroom to Duncan, who was holding her bag.

"You OK?" he asked worriedly

"Peachy keen, jelly bean." she replied smiling up at him.

He kissed the top of her head and they walked to Journalism together.

**Later that day...**

Veronica arrived home from Neptune Pharmacy with the EPT test and a Star magazine in hand. She had needed to buy something other than the pregnancy test. She headed to her bathroom and followed the directions on the box. She did this three times and each test confirmed her worst fears: She was pregnant with Logan Echolls's baby.

**The next day...**

Veronica sat on her couch watching Days Of Our Lives at 1pm in the afternoon. She had called in sick to school with a stomach bug and asked Duncan to get her homework. She had spent last night crying her eyes out till she ran out of tears. She had finished the box of EPT tests and each one had said positive. There was no way to deny it. Her life was now a fuckin' soap opera. All she could do was wish that she had never went to the New Years Eve party.

**2 hours later...**

There was a knock on her apartment door. _'That must be Duncan with my homework. 'Thank god hes here'._ She opened her door and was shocked to be face to face with Logan Echolls.

_**Logan's POV**_

_'Holy shit, Veronica looks like crap.'_ was the first thing that came to his mind when she opened her door. Veronica was clad in a bathrobe, her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Uh hey Veronica. I know you were expecting Duncan, but he had to stay for an emergency Student Council meeting." Logan sputtered out.

Veronica just stood, staring at him. He handed her the bag in his hand filled with her books and assignments. She took it and threw it on her couch. She stared at her slippered feet.

"Veronica are you OK?"

_**Veronica's POV**_

"Veronica are you OK?" The words rang in her head. They weresugar-coated with concern. _'Oh yeah. I'm OK. Its just that I'm pregnant with your baby and I cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend. Sure, everythings just peachy.' _she felt like saying. She stared at him and told him, "I'm just peachy, thanks for asking."

She stared down at her slippers, silence enveloping between them.

"Umm Logan? Could you come in for a second? I need to tell you something."

* * *

**A/N Hello, its me again, your evil, cliff-hanging author. Well this should definitely make things interesting. Thank you to Ivory Black aka Torri-Chiobie, FANATICAL DRAMA QUEEN, Queen Tigeress, and xXxLOLAxXx for reviewing chapter 8 so quickly! I might be able to get the next chapter out by midnight tonight, but you guys need to review. So go review!**


	10. Explosion

_**Logan's POV**_

"Umm Logan? Could you come in for a second? I need to tell you something." When those words came out of her mouth, Logan froze. _'I wonder whats wrong.'_ He stepped into the apartment cautiously and sat down on her couch. She sat down beside him. It was silent and Logan began to get worried until he looked at Veronica. Tears were streaming down her face. He handed her a tissue and asked "What's wrong?" He heard her sniffle and whisper, "I'm pregnant."

_**Veronica's POV**_

"I'm pregnant." As soon as she uttered those words she regretted it. She lifted her head to look at Logan. He was just staring at her, with shock and disbelief. Then her mouth blurted out, "Its yours." She clamped her hand over her mouth quickly and quickly regretted it, sure Logan was going to get mad or throw something.

_**Logan's POV**_

"It's yours." Before he could logically comprehend those words, he blurted out himself, "Are you sure?" She nodded her head.

"Duncan still thinks I'm a virgin."

_'Duncan...oh crap...if he finds out... I'm dead'_ he thought

Then his thoughts were interrupted by loud sobs. Veronica sat on the floor, knees to her chest, letting out every bit of emotion inside of her. The only thing Logan could think of to do was hold her. He brought her into his arms and whispered over and over again, "Its going to be OK. We are going to make this work. I promise." They sat there for a while until they heard her apartment door open. In the doorway was Duncan and Lilly Kane.

_**Duncan's POV**_

After the student council meeting, I dragged Lilly with me to go see Veronica.

"What is so special about this trailer trash, anyways?" Lilly asked, curiously

"Lilly..." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Ok, ok." she said, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

When we got to her apartment building, I took Lilly up with me to apartment 210. I knocked on the door. No answer. I tried the door-knob and was surprised to find it open. When I walked in, Veronica was crying and Logan was holding her, whispering,

"Its going to be OK. We are going to make this work. I promise." I immediately ran over to comfort my girlfriend.

" Veronica? Baby, what's wrong?" I asked frantically.

Veronica sniffled and replied, "Duncan? I need to talk to you alone." She got up slowly and headed to her bedroom. I followed.

_**Logan's POV**_

After Veronica took Duncan to her room to talk, Lilly sat down on the couch next to me, making herself at home.

"What's wrong with Ver-on-i-ca?" she asked, enunciating every syllable in her name.

"You wouldn't understand." I told her, while listening for shouts, screams, anything.

After about 5 minutes, Duncan stormed out of Veronica's room and wrapped his hands around my neck, choking me. I gagged and Veronica and Lilly tried to pull him off me. It lead to no avail. Finally, my world faded into darkness.

* * *

**A/N OK, this is going to be it, for a little while, as I have a term paper due and I need to get my ass in gear. Thank you to Queen Tigeress, fierygoddess411, FANATICAL DRAMA QUEEN, AllIWantIsEverything and veronicamarslover23 for reviewing Chapter 9! You guys rock!**


	11. Waking Up

**Previously...**

_**Logan's POV**_

_After Veronica took Duncan to her room to talk, Lilly sat down on the couch next to me, making herself at home._

_"What's wrong with Ver-on-i-ca?" she asked, enunciating every syllable in her name._

_"You wouldn't understand." I told her, while listening for shouts, screams, anything._

_After about 5 minutes, Duncan stormed out of Veronica's room and wrapped his hands around my neck, choking me. I gagged and Veronica and Lilly tried to pull him off me. It lead to no avail. Finally, my world faded into darkness._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I woke in a stark white hospital room with Veronica sleeping in a chair beside my bed. I began to wonder what she was doing here but then remembered what she had told me last time we talked. I was going to be a daddy...wow. I yawned from exhaustion and Veronica stirred , then opened her eyes.

"Logan! You're awake!" Veronica squealed.

She ran briefly outside the room and came back with Lynn and Aaron close behind.

"Oh baby! Thank god you are ok!" my mom said hugging me

"Son." Aaron said, in a morbid tone

"Dad." I replied in the same manner

I changed my attention to Veronica and asked, "What happened? I can only remembered Duncan coming out and trying to strangle me and then..."

Veronica glanced on my mom, who quickly made an excuse to leave the room, taking Aaron with her. "Well after you passed out, Duncan let go and he went into a catatonic state. Lilly called 9-1-1 and you and Duncan were transferred here. Duncan is currently in a strait-jacket and surrounded in a white cushy pillow room. He totally was upset about finding out you got me pregnant. Lilly was pissed when I told her and she left."

_**Veronica's POV**_

After I explained to Logan what had happened, his face was filled with anger, confusion and regret. As he comprehended what had happened, I felt guilty about Duncan. Tears streamed down my face and Logan noticed.

"Shhh...Veronica, its gonna be OK, I promise you." he said wiping my tears and pulling me onto the bed with him. "Now I want you to go home and rest. Take care of yourself and the baby. You can come visit me tomorrow. OK?"

I nodded and left the room.

* * *

**A/N - I know I may be evil sometimes but I could never kill Logan. He's too cute to kill. LOL Thanks to all my reviewers. Now review again! Pretty please with sugar on top?**


	12. Confession

**The next day...**

_**Veronica's POV**_

I drove to the Echolls mansion, through the wrought iron gates and up the cobblestone driveway. I rang the doorbell and waited. An old Hispanic woman opened the door.

"Yes? How can I help you?" she asked

I stuttered, "Ummm I was hoping to speak with Aaron and Lynn Echolls."

"Yes, si. Come in and I will go get them." she said nodding, then scurried off.

Veronica walked into the living room and was admiring the artwork and statues until Lynn came in.

"Hello. Veronica right? The girl from the hospital?" Lynn asked

She nodded and Lynn motioned to the couch. "Sit, make yourself comfortable. I'm sorry to say Aaron won't be joining us, he's in a conference in LA. So Veronica? What is this visit about?"

Veronica glanced down at her shoes. "Ummm well... I'm pregnant..."

Lynn gave her a sympathetic look. "Oh poor dear..."

"And its Logan's..." Veronica whispered quietly, but just loud enough for Lynn to hear.

"What? Are you sure it's Logan's?" Lynn asked frantically

Veronica nodded quietly. "I've only done IT with one person: Logan."

"Does Logan know?"

"Yes, I told him last night...before Duncan attacked him...that was why Duncan attacked him, you know? I was dating Duncan but on New Years Eve, Logan was drunk and I was...well lonely. And we... and now I..." Veronica began drifting off and then began crying.

Lynn walked over to her and held her tight while Veronica just sobbed.

_**Logan's POV**_

Logan sat in his hospital bed, looking at the bruises in the shape of hand prints forming on his neck until Lilly stormed in.

"Why the hell did you cheat on me?" Lilly said loudly in a shrill voice

"Why did I cheat on you? I could ask you the same question. Duncan told me that he stumbled onto you and your SKI INSTRUCTOR having sex in the guest cabin over Christmas break. And don't try to feed me that shit that you've never cheated on me before that. I know things Lilly. People see you and they tell me. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to sleep now.?" And with that, Logan turned onto his side and closed his eyes until he heard footsteps and the bulky hospital door close.

* * *

**A/N I know people wanted to know what would happen when Lynn and Aaron found out. But I'm evil and I didn't add Aaron in. I have a trick up my sleeve thats gonna rock your socks off! But I have a contest for everyone. Email me the answers and your name at Whoever gets them all right first will be named after Veronica and Logan's baby. Heres the questions:**

Contest: -THEY SAID WHAT!

Q. #1

Encyclopedia Brown? I hear he's good.

Wallace

Keith

Veronica

Logan

Q. #2

Yeah, but you know me, I'm a major stoner. It was really affecting me, too, I was like, "Let's go! Let's go! L-E-T-S...duh..."

Madison

Meg

Shelley

Gia

Q. #3

Justice. It can be a bitch.

Weevil

Logan

Vincent

Wallace

Q. #4

Your dad drives _one_ bus off a cliff, and your days of being under the radar are over.

Jessie

Logan

Gia

Dick

Q #5

Sportsmanship. That's what it's all about, isn't it? It's what separates us from the animals. That and, uh...opposable thumbs.

Keith

Lamb

Woody

Aaron

Q #6

Hmm. What's different about you? Did you cut your hair or something? FYI, if the cuddling is the best part, he didn't do it right.

Dick

Beaver

Duncan

Logan

Q #7

Sheriff wants to ask you some questions.

Leo

Keith

Sacks

Lamb

Q #8

The opposite of tawdriness. Wallace and his pudding cup.

Veronica

Duncan

Madison

Jackie

Q #9

Should we invite her over? I got a boy toy; a girl toy might spice things up a little.

Madison

Kendall

Gia

Veronica

Q #10

You really are a basketball star, aren't you? I mean, I'm not just smacking the ass of some _Dungeons and Dragons_ geek, right?

Jackie

Georgia

Cora

Shelly

Q #11

Yo, Martha. I heard you took a ride downtown behind the one-eighty-seven. So did you flop for the cops or did the local Wapner hook you up with some ankle bling?

Chardo

Weevil

Thumper

Logan

Q #12

You want a couple pens?

Veronica

Wallace

Duncan

Vincent

Q #13

Governor? That's a marlin I hooked down in Cabo last year. Is your eyesight starting to fail?

Sacks

Lamb

Keith

Leo

Q #14

So I was thinking. You're an emancipated minor. I'm an emancipated minor. Maybe we should get together Thursday night. Chug cough syrup, mug some old ladies.

Logan

Duncan

Dick

Beaver

Q #15

We should nominate Veronica. She deserves it. Remember when she helped me find my dog? She was totally nice to me even though we barely knew each other. Plus, she found Polly the parrot last year.

Mandy

Jackie

Wanda

Mac

Q #16

Answer the question or I'll break all your fingers.

Weidman

Lamb

Logan

Keith

Q #17

Ever the tease.

Duncan

Beaver

Logan

Dick

Q #18

Look, Logan...I made a unforgivable mistake, but I am not a murderer.

Duncan

Aaron

Keith

Weevil

Q #19

iPod girl with the waxy-eared boyfriend. Small world.

Meg

Kendall

Gia

Jackie

Q #20

Honestly, how much easier would your life be if you were indifferent to me?

Duncan

Logan

Beaver

Dick

Q #21

People suck.

Duncan

Veronica

Logan

Wallace

Q #22

Really? It's missin' some buttons.

Wallace

Duncan

Logan

Weevil

Q #23

Hey! I've got 9-1-1 on the line, who can give me the address here? No one? Yeah, I've got one of those ankle monitors on, does that help? Yeah. The River Stix. There's blood everywhere.

Wallace

Logan

Danny

Duncan

Q #24

Oh! Like girls!

Veronica

Mac

Vincent

Logan

Q #25

You read Machiavelli this summer, didn't you? Oooh. Nice. Not taking credit for it — even more badass.

Clemmons

Veronica

Duncan

Wallace

Q #26

Hey, now, you're not about to badmouth Celeste, are you?

Veronica

Duncan

Jake

Logan

Q #27

You're it!

Duncan

Veronica

Logan

Wallace

Q #28

No problem, buddy. Just say how high.

Keith

Lamb

Logan

Leo

Q #29

Dude, seriously. Snow? Pine trees? Family? That's not holidays. Party boat, crazy Chinese pyro guy. I'm feeling that. Think about it. Oh, and Duncan: if you're not coming 'cause of...tension here, there's a chance an old flame might be there.

Logan

Weevil

Dick

Beaver

Q #30

I'm sorry, I was looking for my apartment, but I seem to have stumbled upon some sort of magical winter wonderland instead. Why, perhaps this elf can help me.

Keith

Logan

Duncan

weevil

The contest ends January 25th so submit your answers quickly!


	13. Embrace

**_Logan's POV_**

After one week of observation, the fine doctors of Neptune Hospital allowed me to go home. Veronica came to pick me up and bring me home. But on the way home, I felt my jacket pocket buzzing. The screen flashed **MOM**.

"Hello? Mom? What's wrong?"

I heard choked sobs from the other end. "Logan? Sweetie?" her voice cried, "Your father... he's hurt!" she finally burst out. "I can't explain. Turn on KHJL 896. They have the details." Then I heard a click and a dial tone. My fingers fumbled on Veronica's radio. Veronica pulled the car to the breakdown lane on the PCH and looked at me worriedly. "Everything OK?" her voice was full of concern.

"Shhh…" I whispered putting my right index finger to my lips as voices came from the radio,

"_In other news, have you heard about Aaron Echolls? It so happens on a way back from shooting his new movie Hair Trigger 2: Dead Ends, he was attacked with a knife by an angry fan. It turns out, he was cheating on Lynn with this woman and countless others! He's in critical condition at LA General. But seriously folks, how could anyone cheat on Lynn Echolls, I mean…"_

**_Veronica's POV_**

Logan turned off the radio so sharply, I jumped. "That bastard." I heard him mutter under his breath. I rubbed small circles on his back as he sat there staring out the car window.

"Are you OK?" I asked. The last few weeks had not been the best. After finding out you're gonna be a teen daddy and then almost being strangled to death by your best friend, who puts you into the hospital, does not a good few weeks make. And thenadding his father being gins hued in his own car? No fun at all.

Logan's response was a barely comprehendible, "Let's go."

And with that, I started the Le Baron and we rode to Logan's house.

When we arrived, the front entrance was flocked with reporters. As difficult as it was to reach the gates, it took Logan a mere 10 seconds to open them with the remote Lynn had dropped off earlier at the hospital. As soon as I sped through the Echolls gates, Logan closed them somberly, in a mere effort to keep scum reporters out.

As soon as I put my car into park, Lynn ran out and hugged Logan, tear-streamed mascara running down her face.

I stood idly by, watching a embrace between parent and child, one thing I would never get to do againwith my own parents. I made it a vow to me, Logan and our baby to never let the embraces end between us too soon.

* * *

**A/N Its too mushy? Is it? Please tell me if it's too mushy. **

**Anyways, hee hee hee Aaron got stabbed. I know I took it from 'An Echolls Family Christmas' but then again I made it my own. I hope you like it. Review, even if you hated it.**

**And about the contest: I changed the end date. The contest is officially over. I have the full name of the LoVe child. Thank you everyone who participated and congratulations to my winners (you know who you are). **


	14. The Breaking Point

**A/N Hey everyone! I know its been a while. I had to work on some worthless project for science. But now its all done. I think within the next few chapters, I'm going to try and wrap up the story. I don't know, I guess I have to wait until the ideas float into my head. These chapters not going to have any particular POVs, just an overall POV. Anyways, hope ya enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

Lynn and Logan and Veronica sat in the Echolls living room for the longest time. Hoping for a call that Aaron was alive. Finally, around 6:00pm, the phone rang. Lynn rushed to answer it.

"Hello? … Yes, this is Lynn Echolls… Yes… What?" Lynn slapped her hand over her mouth and tears began to flow. Logan rushed over to console his mother, Veronica close behind. The phone clicked off and Lynn began sobbing uncontrollably.

"He's dead…he's dead…Aaron's dead!" she sobbed. Lynn rocked on the floor, knees to her chest and Veronica couldn't help but remember her reaction when the doctors told her that her parents had died in the crash.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few days later, Veronica, Logan and Lynn were at Neptune Cemetery, surrounded by neighbors, friends and Aaron's adoring fans that ranged from preteens to middle-aged housewives. The Kanes, including Duncan and Lilly were even in attendance, though they stood in the back, avoiding Logan and Veronica.

Lynn was clad in a simple black dress – very unlike Lynn and a widely brimmed black hat with a white sash around the center (you know, where your head goes). Logan wore one of the suits he had worn to numerous Oscar parties and Veronica wore the same dress that she wore to her own parents' funeral.

As Aaron's casket descended into the ground, Aaron's fans were sobbing loudly and dramatically, putting on a show for the TV cameras in attendance. Lynn and Logan sat stone-faced, not showing a drop of emotion. Veronica's brow was creased with sympathy for Lynn and she squeezed Logan's hand lightly. He looked at her and gave her a small smile as if saying 'It's alright, we'll survive.'

When the gravediggers began piling dirt on the casket, Lynn, Logan and Veronica rose and walked through the parted crowd to the limo. They headed back to the Echolls mansion, where Lynn shut herself into her room for the next few days.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week later, Veronica and Logan left the mansion and left through the gates. They had to drive through a flood of reporters and some of Aaron's fans. They drove to Veronica's Sunset Cliffs Apartment complex. There, they packed up Veronica's things and things of her parents that meant a great deal to her and put them into Logan's yellow X-Terra. A few days after Aaron's funeral, Logan came up with the decision. He decided to have Veronica move into one of the guest bedrooms so they could raise their child together. He proposed this idea to Lynn, who was half-drunk on chardonnay in her bedroom. All she gave him was a simple nod and shooed him away. When he told Veronica, her face lit up.

When Aaron died, Veronica realized that you have to take chances in life because if you don't, things could change dramatically within a few minutes. So here they were, packing boxes and loading them into Logan's car. Veronica had told the landlord to do whatever he wanted with the other furniture in the apartment that she had bought when she moved to Neptune. Along with Back-Up and her things, Veronica and Logan were soon on their way back to the Echolls mansion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

8 months later…

Veronica laid in her bedroom, listening to her iPod on her expanded stomach. She had her eyes closed, humming along to the words and stroked Back-Up's fur, who laid protectively next to Veronica on the bed. Her iPod was on so loudly that she didn't fell the presence of a third party when her bed-springs squeaked and didn't until she felt a hand on her stomach. She opened her eyes to be face to face with Logan.

"Logan! You scared me." She said pulling out her ear-buds.

"I'm sorry." Logan apologized, kissing the top of her head. "You looked so peaceful. I thought I could just lay on the bed and stay with you and Desiree."

Veronica smiled and gritted her teeth. "Anna…" she argued.

Ever since they found out that the baby was a girl, they fought over what they were going to name her. Logan wanted Desiree but Veronica was fighting for the name Anna.

"Desiree…"

"Anna…"

"Desiree…"

"Anna…"

"Desiree…"

"Ann…AH!" Veronica yelped.

Logan sat up in alarm. "Veronica? What's wrong?"

"I think my water broke!" she gasped between words.

* * *

**A/N Wow!Nice cliffy. Don't ya think?Hope ya liked it. Now go press the little purple button that says GO. You will give me a fuzzy feeling if ya do so. I like fuzzy feelings.**


	15. Baby, Here We Come!

A/N: Okay, Veronica's POV is going to be a little…umm colorful, cause ya know, she's in labor so it hurts. Just a heads up.

Previously

"Desiree…"

"Anna…"

"Desiree…"

"Anna…"

"Desiree…"

"Ann…AH!" Veronica yelped.

Logan sat up in alarm. "Veronica? What's wrong?"

"I think my water broke!" she gasped between words.

Logan's POV

It took me a while to understand what Veronica just said. But when I did I jumped up in alarm.

"Are you sure?" I looked at her carefully. I saw the fear in her eyes and knew she wasn't joking. I immediately swept her up in my arms and jogged briskly down the stairs. My mother was coming from the kitchen when she saw Veronica in my arms. Her eyes widened with concern. Ever since Veronica had moved in, she and my mother had gotten very close. It was Veronica who got her out of her stupor of chardonnay after Aaron's death. It was my mother who helped decorate the baby's room for Veronica and the one who drove Veronica to the doctor's and held her hand during the ultra-sound when I was in school. My mother had accepted Veronica as if she was her own daughter. So when she saw Veronica in my arms, limp and in obvious pain, she went into Protective Mother-mode.

"Logan! Veronica! What's wrong? Is the baby all right? Did she have a miscarriage?" my mother exclaimed

I heaved and adjusted Veronica in my arms and headed for the door. " No, her water broke."

My mother's hands flew to her mouth. She ran quickly to the door, grabbed my keys and flung the door open. I walked briskly threw the door and to the car, where I laid Veronica on the backseat. I kissed her forehead and whispered into her hair, "We're gonna have a baby." I ran to the driver's side of the car, and climbed in next to my mother, who sat in the passenger's seat, holding Veronica's hand through the seats.

Veronica's POV

God this fucking hurts like a motherfucker I thought on the way to the hospital. Lynn sat next to Logan in the front seat, holding my hand, letting me squeeze when a contraction came. Logan kept his eyes on the road, driving like a mad man. When one contraction was over, I peaked to the front to see the speed we were going. The MPH was almost 85, past the 55 speed limit. All I could do was sigh and hope we got to the hospital before the baby came. Luckily, thanks to Logan's driving, we made it to Neptune General in a record of 10 minutes. Logan once again swept me up into his arms and carried me to the front entrance once he parked the yellow monstrosity he called a car. Once in the hospital, he began calling for assistance.

"Help! Please I need help! Woman in labor here!"

Lynn rushed to find the nearest orderly who brought a wheelchair. Logan put me in carefully and began following the orderly who was heading to the front desk, who grabbed some admission papers and headed towards the elevator. Logan pushed the wheelchair, Lynn in tow. When we were in the elevator, the orderly began asking questions about me and how long I had been pregnant and other medical questions. As we inched towards the 5th floor, where the maternity ward was located, the elevator stopped on the 3rd floor to accommodate more passengers. These passengers were Duncan and Lilly Kane.

A/N Hope ya like this chapter. Its more of a filler and I originally planned for Veronica just to go into labor and later deal with the Kane duo. But I thought this would be a bit more interesting. Now if I may direct your attention to the purple button that says GO. Please? Pretty please with sugar on top? Feedback makes my soul tingle. And I already have Chapter 16 all typed so once I get 5 reviews, I'll post it!


	16. Elevator Babies

_Previously_

_As we inched towards the 5th floor, where the maternity ward was located, the elevator stopped on the 3rd floor to accommodate more passengers. These passengers were Duncan and Lilly Kane._

_**Duncan's POV**_

"Well, if it isn't the last two people in the world I wanted to see." Lilly said as the elevator doors closed. Everyone ignored Lilly's comment and I glanced down at Veronica who sat in a wheelchair, her white fairy skirt and her blue tank top dripping with sweat. Despite the fact she cheated on me with my best friend and is now pregnant with his baby, I still cared about her and didn't want to see her hurt. Maybe that's why I strangled Logan and not Veronica. Anyways I bent down to her level and looked into her eyes. They were filled with fear, pain and regret.

"Are you OK?" I asked caringly. Veronica, stunned that I actually had spoken to her, just stared at me, unable to speak, so Logan spoke for her.

"Yeesh Donut, are you that dense. It's been almost nine months now and Veronica is riper than a watermelon. What do you think is going on?"

It took me a second but when I put two and two together, I realized that Veronica was in labor.

_**Logan's POV**_

Mark me down as unsurprised to see how dense Duncan was. He wasn't always the brightest bulb on the bush, that's for sure. But hell, I was just as surprised to see Duncan talking to us as much as Veronica was. I glanced down at her after Duncan asked her if she was OK. She looked relaxed, as the contractions were not as bad but more and more closer together. She only winced when a small contraction came and squeezed my hand when a big one came. Veronica wasn't fond of showing she was in pain. The elevator was silent the rest of the ride up except for the occasional grunt from Veronica during contractions. When we were near the 4th floor, my conscience was eating away at what business Duncan and Lilly had at Neptune General. So I asked,

"So Duncan, what brings you here to this fine medical establishment?"

He mumbled 'Shrink' and I remembered how the court had issued 10 months of seeing a psychologist after Duncan almost strangled me to death. Good times, good times. I thought. Then the elevator jolted to a halt somewhere between the 4th and 5th floor. The orderly had a concerned look on his face. He went to the little box under the elevator buttons with the phone symbol on it. He dialed some numbers and nodded as someone on the other line talked to him. He put the phone on the receiver and turned to us.

"I regret to inform you that we are going to be stuck in here for a while."

Then all of a sudden, Veronica screamed out in pain. "ARGH!" She began panting heavily in the wheelchair. I bent down to look at her and she snarled in my face "This baby doesn't have a little while!" and gave a dirty look at the orderly. The orderly held his hands up in defense, "I don't deliver babies, I just fill out the paper work." I looked over at Lilly and Duncan. His eyes were filled with fear and Lilly was impassive about the whole situation, she just cracked her bubble gum every so often. Finally I got an idea. I had the orderly and Duncan lift Veronica out of the wheelchair and then I layed my jacket and some clothes from a bag my mother had for Veronica on the elevator floor. We layed Veronica on the clothes and folded the wheelchair and stuck it in a corner. 'Thank god these elevators are so damn big.' I thought silently. It took a while but finally Veronica put two and two together and realized what I was going to do as a last resort. I was gonna deliver our baby in the elevator.

_**Veronica's POV**_

Everyone began freaking out when they realized what Logan was planning on doing. Lynn began going into hysterics, Duncan went sort of cationic and Lilly's gum fell out of her mouth. Logan had situated himself at the bottom of my skirt, my underwear off and my legs spread apart. My skirt draped over my knees so no one but Logan could see. Finally when the pain became unbearable, I realized that this baby wasn't gonna wait for some stupid elevator repair guy to get us out of here. She wanted out, now. So I did what I had seen on many Discovery Health channels. I pushed. After a few minutes later of pushing, Logan began crying out, "I see the head! I see the head!"

I pushed harder and squeezed Lynn's hand, who now sat beside me and it began to hurt. 'This girl better be the best little angel after all this pain I'm going through.' I thought bitterly. Finally the pain stopped and the elevator was silent until a baby's scream pierced the air. Lilly, the orderly, Lynn and Duncan, now totally out of it, clapped and let out screams of joy. I just smiled and happy tears fell down my face. Then the elevator jolted and began rising to the fifth floor. When the doors opened, the orderly scurried out and came back with a doctor in tow. He had brought some medical scissors and allowed Logan to cut the umbilical cord. Then some nurses came and brought one of the stretchers. Duncan and Logan helped me onto it and the nurses wheeled us to a private room.

When they finished running the tests on the baby, a nurse placed her into my arms. I looked down at her and cooed,

"Hello little princess. This is your mommy. Do you wanna know what your name's gonna be? Its gonna be Anna…"

"Anna? What about Desiree…" Logan cried out in protest.

"Let me finish!" I snapped "Anna Desiree Echolls." I looked at Logan, who had a mock pout on his face.

"Hey! When you carry a 5lb baby for almost 9 months and give birth to her in an elevator, you get the final decision on the name!" I lectured him with a small laugh and I looked down at baby Anna, who was now asleep in my arms. I stared at the doorway and noticed Lilly and Duncan looking in. I gave him a small smile and he gave me one back. I knew that it was going to be all right between us and that this was our new beginning.

* * *

**A/N Woah, interesting ending don't ya think? Ok everyone, I think this may be the end of this story. I might write a prologue some other time, but not now. Thank you to AllIWantIsEverything, SoonToBeMrsEcholls, Ivory Black aka Torri-Chiobie, FANATICAL DRAMA QUEEN, Queen Tigeress, xXxLOLAxXx, fierygoddess411, veronicamarslover23, QueenCate, fyreangel5, Modern-Insomniac1138, moustrich, abercrombie 18, jacedes, luvlogan-sara, madSeason, crissy, x0x-chives-x0x, That Mars Girl, Movies are love, vmrock, LoganLuver13, willow98002, mandapape and loganecholls for reviewing this story. You guys rock!**


End file.
